(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved card adapter structure, and more particularly to a structural assembly comprising an upper cover, a lower cover, a converter terminal set and an elastic strip set, moreover, at least one terminal of the No. four, No. six, No. seven and No. eight terminals of the converter terminal set is configured with a gap, and the gap is joined to an electric resistance. Accordingly, the present invention is able to convert a micro memory card of relatively small size into a short memory card of relatively larger size to facilitate insertion into digital products having a short memory card circuit interface for use thereof, and provides a configuration having effectiveness of a simple and convenient structural assembly, which enables fixedly positioning each of the terminals, restricts current flow, reinforces grounding, protects data stored within memory, isolates noise interference, improves memory card data access and increases frequency of use. Moreover, the present invention is applicable for use in various types of card adapter structures or similar structures.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The current popularity of 3C (computer, communications and consumer electronics) digital products, such as digital cameras, PDAs (personal digital assistants), MP3 (media player) personal stereos, have driven the vigorous development of flash memory cards and the derivation of a variety of memory cards having different size, form and specifications. The current most common memory card specifications include SM (SmartMedia), xD-Picture Card, CF (CompactFlash), MD (MicroDrive), MS (Memory Stick) and SD (Secure Digital), MMC (MultiMedia Card). However, with the increasing miniaturization of 3C digital products, manufacturers have released mini memory cards having substantially smaller size specifications, including the MS and MS PRO extended Duo series, and the extended miniSD, RS-MMC and Transflash derived from the SD and MMC specifications. The Transflash card, however, is still the smallest memory card in the current market, and the MS and MS PRO camps are actively promoting a micro memory card (Memory Stick Micro, M2) similar to that of the Transflash card. Nevertheless, continuous miniaturization of memory cards occupies a small area of the core market, and size of each type of memory card having different structural form and specifications differs or configuration of circuit port contact points varies.
Referring to FIG. 1, which specifies a circuit port of a current micro memory card (M2) a provided with eleven contact pins al and a circuit port of a short memory card (MS) b configured with ten contact pins b1, one less than the micro memory card (M2), wherein No. one and No. 2 contact pins al of the micro memory card (M2) a are currently non-functioning but reserved for future use, and No. one and No. ten contact pins b1 of the short memory card (MS) b are configured with the same function. Moreover, No. four, six, seven and eight terminals (which are configured as DAT A3, DAT A2, DAT A0 and DAT A1 communication terminals respectively) of a converter terminal set are formed as an integral body and unable to effect functionality to restrict current flow, which can cause damage to the circuit and memory structure resulting from overcurrent when in use. Hence, the inventor of the present invention having accumulated years of experience in related arts, attentively and circumspectly carried out extensive study and exploration to ultimately design a new improved card adapter structure that facilitates converting the relatively small sized micro memory card (M2) into a relatively larger sized short memory card (MS), functions to restrict current flow, and facilitates inserting into a digital product provided with a short memory card (MS) circuit port for further use thereof.